


Chuck's Body

by intrikeyt



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Raleigh is Cute and Dumb, Virgin Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrikeyt/pseuds/intrikeyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different Rangers of the PPDC who saved Chuck Hansen from becoming a virgin sacrifice, and the one Ranger who decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck's Body

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME JENNIFER'S BODY FOR THIS.

**1\. The Wei Tang triplets**

They’d all been warned, when they were shipped out to the Hong Kong Shatterdome, that the BuenaKai were a thriving presence in Kowloon. The Wei Tang brothers, in particular, are well aware of the threat the kaiju cultists pose. Having been stationed in East Asia all their lives, they’ve gotten into their own fair share of scrapes with them.

Still, that doesn’t mean they’re going to hide behind the walls of the Shatterdome forever. They’re Rangers. They’ve faced down far scarier things than a bunch of idiotic, superstitious zealots that don’t know any better. Besides, staying locked up inside the Shatterdome 24/7 is a recipe for disaster. For _anyone_ ,let alone hotshot pilots that need to blow off steam every now and then.

Every Friday evening, after they finish their simulations, the triplets head out to the night market to do exactly that. Cheung usually plays chess with an old man who runs a seafood stall, while Jin and Hu wander around, purchasing little curiosities and, occasionally, indulging themselves in their celebrity status by posing for photos.

It is on one of these outings that they spot Chuck Hansen’s not-so-little bulldog, Max, frantically waddling through people’s legs, barking anxiously. Upon spotting someone he recognizes, Max yips once and runs as fast as he can in their direction (which, admittedly, isn’t very fast). Jin frowns and scoops up the animal, leaning away to avoid his frantic licks.

“What’s Max doing outside of the Shatterdome?” he asks his brothers, both of whom shrug at him.

As if in reply to his question, the sounds of a violent scuffle from a nearby alley reach their ears. The triplets exchange looks and rush over, where they are met by the sight of eight men wearing surgical masks manhandling a wildly kicking and screaming Chuck into an unmarked black van.

Even before they became Rangers, the Wei triplets were formidable street fighters, undefeated champions in the pre-kaiju years. It doesn’t take them long to dispatch the kidnappers. The policemen who come to arrest them thank the Wei brothers for their service, ask for autographs from all four Rangers, and nearly fall over themselves offering an armed escort back to the Shatterdome or to a hospital.

Chuck, predictably, refuses, and leads the way back, Max following on his heels. The tips of his ears are, oddly enough, bright red.

“Want to tell us what that was all about?” Jin asks, once they’re back in the relative safety of the Shatterdome.

“Not really,” Chuck snaps. There’s a moment of tense silence, before he manages to spit out a choked, “Thanks,” before stomping off.

“That boy is so rude,” says Hu, wrinkling his nose with distaste.

“But cute,” Cheung remarks, which only earns him disgusted groans from his brothers.

  


**2\. The Kaidanovskys**

“The BuenaKai have a new tactic,” Sasha Kaidanovsky mentions over dinner. “They are turning to human sacrifice.”

The Rangers, minus Chuck, are all sitting at their usual table. He’s usually the last to arrive, as he makes sure to feed Max before getting himself something to eat. Sasha, who has made a hobby of teasing Chuck, usually takes this opportunity to share some amusing piece of gossip about her ‘favorite little koala bear’.

Tonight, however, the talk is serious.

“They believe the gods are not appeased, and that the defeat of the kaiju is only temporary. They say true salvation will be theirs, but only if they offer up human hearts,” says Sasha. “Particularly, the hearts of the blasphemers.” She indicates all of them with her fork. “The Rangers.”

“Seriously?” asks Raleigh. “That’s twisted.”

Aleksis nods. “I did some digging, after our little friend with the bad temper was snatched.” Everyone else exchanges smug smirks at this. The Russians have always had a very cute predilection for referring to Chuck as _little_ , considering he's the youngest of them all.

It makes Mako extremely glad she’s got several months on him.

“The cultists have been watching three too many movies,” he continues.

“The phrase is ‘one too many movies’, _kotyonok_ ,” Sasha corrects him.

“Ah, yes. Thank you, _myshka_.” Aleksis pauses to bestow a tender smile on his wife, which is probably the only time the word ‘tender’ could be applied to the great big bear of a man. “My contact says they are looking for _virgin_ hearts, in particular.”

There’s a moment of steady silence before Raleigh, Mako, and the Wei triplets burst into laughter.

Cheung whispers something to his brothers in Chinese, and they end up laughing even harder. Mako looks like she’s going to burst from holding in her snickering. Sasha leans in and asks her, “What did he say?”

“He said he bets Chuck isn’t even a--” She pauses to allow a smirk to cross her face. “--a _backdoor virgin_.”

Raleigh chokes.

Mako is hiding her giggles behind her hand, but anyone can see the extreme mirth in her eyes. “Impossible,” she says firmly. “At the Academy, he was…” She trails off. “Very well liked,” she finishes tactfully, which sends Raleigh and the Wei brothers into another fit of giggles.

Which dies off when they notice that Hercules Hansen is definitely. Not. Laughing.

“Wait,” says Raleigh, his eyes widening. “Don’t tell me--”

In unison, the Wei triplets’ jaws drop. Mako’s eyebrows are threatening to disappear into her hairline.

Raleigh, Sasha notices, looks an adorable combination of shocked and inappropriately aroused. She sighs and does a mental eye-roll. _Men._

Herc shrugs. “Kid never had the time, I guess,” he says.

“How do you even _know?_ ”

“Nothing stays out of the Drift.”

All three Wei triplets shudder and nod enthusiastically.

Chuck chooses that precise moment to arrive at the table.

“Where you been?” asks Herc. “Food’s getting cold.”

“Chatting up the new Cherno J-tech,” Chuck replies, smirking. “Russian women. _Damn._ ” He glances at Sasha. “No offense,” he adds quickly.

She smiles at him, and in the light, it almost seems like her teeth are glinting. “None taken, little one,” she replies.

At that moment, Jin lets out a snort, casts a slightly hysterical glance at everyone else, then flees from the table, his hands clapped over his mouth.

“Was it something I said?” Chuck asks.

The other Rangers studiously avoid each other’s gazes.

  


**3\. Mako Mori**

Finding out Chuck Hansen is a virgin is nothing short of a paradigm shift for Mako. She went to the Academy with him, studiously ignored her roommates’ speculations on whether or not he would take them to this or that bar during their next privilege. The Jaeger Academy was by no means a high school, but its students were teenagers, and teenagers gossip. And one piece of gossip that had made its rounds so thoroughly that even _Cosmo_ and _Seventeen_ had picked up on it was this: Chuck Hansen was sex on legs.

She tries not think about it too much, because, as shocking as it is, it really isn’t all that important. But whenever she and Raleigh Drift for simulations, the realization is shoved back to the very forefront of her mind. Raleigh has been thinking about nothing but this for days on end, and it’s beginning to drive Mako nuts.

Finally, she gets fed up with it. After an intense training session in the kwoon that does nothing for her temper, she storms up to Raleigh’s quarters, still dressed in sparring gear and dripping sweat everywhere.

“You’re such a _boy_ ,” she rages, when Raleigh opens the door.

“What?” Raleigh asks, stupidly.

“What does it _matter_ if Chuck is a virgin?” she snaps, shouldering her way into his room. She starts pacing, because the alternative would be to break Raleigh’s nose, and for all that it’s so irritating that his thoughts are daily consumed with Chuck and his virginity, Mako still likes him. “Does it somehow make him more attractive to you? Is he _worthy_ now of your attentions? I never pegged you for a chauvinist, Raleigh,” she finishes accusingly.  

“Woah, woah, woah.” Raleigh holds up his hands. “Mako, you’ve got the wrong idea.”

She pauses in her tirade and, still glaring, makes a ‘well?’ motion with her hands.

“You’re gonna make fun of me for the rest of my life,” Raleigh groans.

Mako somehow manages to convey _I’m going to punch you in the face for the rest of your life if you don’t enlighten me_ with just a single raised eyebrow. She’s particularly proud of this talent.

“I’ve had it bad for Chuck for a while now,” Raleigh confesses. “The virgin thing is completely irrelevant. I was just--shocked, I suppose you could say. Just like the rest of you.” He takes Mako’s hands and looks deeply into her eyes. “I swear, Mako. I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. Not to me.”

“Oh,” is all Mako says.

They’re both silent for a good, long while.

Absently, Raleigh wonders if he broke Mako. After all, she’s usually never wrong.

“Good,” Mako adds.

“Good,” Raleigh repeats.

Mako waits a beat, and then -- “‘For a while now’?” she quotes, the corners of her lips twitching.

Raleigh groans and collapses on his bed. “I knew you were gonna make fun of me.”

Mako flops down next to him. “Not for the rest of your life, don’t worry,” she says, smiling up at him. “Perhaps only for the next few days or so.”

“Am I supposed to find that comforting?”

“Yes,” replies Mako succinctly. “And how come I never saw this in the Drift, anyway?”

Raleigh flushes. “I, uh, deliberately blocked it off,” he says, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. “You’re my--” He pauses a moment, wondering if it would be too much, but then thinks, _ah, fuck it, it’s not like I’ve got anyone else anyway_. “You’re my best friend,” he continues, and is rewarded with Mako’s shy little smile, the same one she wore when she told him she’d scored fifty-one drops and fifty-one kills in the simulations. “It wouldn’t be right, if you found out through the Drift. I wanted to tell you myself.” He shrugs. “You deserve that much.”

Mako is genuinely touched, and if she gets a bit teary-eyed, then that’s no one’s business but hers.

“Are you going to tell him?” she asks.

“What?”

_Honestly,_ Mako thinks, exasperated. “Chuck!” she says. “Are you going to tell him?”

Raleigh gapes at her. “No!” he cries out. “No way. I don’t know if it’s escaped your notice, Mako, but…” He trails off and shrugs helplessly, and Mako hates it when he gets that look on his face, all self-deprecating and sad and lost, like a kicked puppy who just wants to be picked up and hugged. “Chuck hates my guts. I mean, he may respect me a hell of a lot more now, but that doesn’t mean shit.”

Mako takes a moment to consider, then decides that it isn’t at all undignified to pull Raleigh into a tight embrace. “No, Chuck does _not_ hate your guts,” she says fiercely. “I shall prove it.”

And with that, she gets to her feet and races out of Raleigh’s room, ignoring his alarmed cries of, “Where are you going?” and “Mako, _come back!_ ”

She rushes to find Chuck, eager to demand answers and prove Raleigh wrong. But when she reaches his quarters, she does not find Chuck reading or eating or sleeping. Instead, he finds him on the floor, trussed up and unconscious. Standing over him is a tall figure in J-tech overalls, a surgical mask obscuring his features.

Before Mako can do anything, the figure abandons his mission, roughly shoves her aside, and flees down the corridor. “ _Help!_ ” she screams, and about half a dozen people poke their heads out of their rooms. “Someone tried to kidnap Ranger Hansen!” Two security officers spring into action, leaving Mako to tend to Chuck.

She notes, with a huge sigh of relief, that he’s still breathing. Her training kicks in as she checks for a pulse, unties him, and pages the medbay. She relays Chuck’s vitals to the nurse who answers with short, straight to the point phrases, and holds Chuck’s hand while waiting for help.

Mako follows the team of doctors that take Chuck to the medbay, resolutely ignoring their insisting that she get checked up too. In under ten minutes, both Herc and Raleigh (with Max in tow) show up, both of them looking pissed as all out. Only when the doctor tells them that there’ll be no lasting damage, and that Chuck can go home in two to three days, do they turn to Mako and ask what happened.

In a calm, steady voice, she tells them what she saw. Herc grits his teeth and clenches his fists. “This is getting out of hand,” he says angrily, then, with an aside to the doctor to page him at once if Chuck wakes up, Herc leaves the medbay.

“Where’s he going?” Raleigh asks, as he and Mako take watch over Chuck’s unconscious form.

“To raise hell,” says Mako darkly. She still hasn’t let go of Chuck’s hand.

  


**4\. Herc Hansen**

Hercules Hansen does, indeed, raise hell.

He gets descriptions of the attackers both from Mako and the Wei triplets, making note of their fondness for using surgical masks to cover their faces. A clever disguise, seeing as half of Hong Kong wears one of these things.

He goes swiftly and efficiently through the Shatterdome’s employee rosters, ruthlessly interrogating every new hire, every J-tech, every Strike Trooper, right down to the plump old lady who serves meals in the mess.

Everybody knows that Chuck Hansen is being targeted by the BuenaKai (although only a select few of them know why), and that an Australian _anything_ whose young is threatened is a very, very dangerous creature indeed. So nobody dares to complain.

When Herc finds the hapless young mechanic who let a boy he liked into the Shatterdome in the hopes of impressing him, he goes on the intercom and asks the lad to come into Pentecost’s office.

They do not leave for hours.

When the mechanic is finally dismissed, it is done quietly, with no fanfare, and no dishonorable discharge. He is given a job at a tiny, tiny auto-repair shop, with no hope of reenlistment in the PPDC.

It is, everyone remarks, pretty tame punishment, as far as Herc Hansen was concerned.

But he isn’t done. Not by a long shot.

  


**5\. Stacker Pentecost**

There is a police raid on the BuenaKai church the following morning.

They find, in the deep, dark basement, a setup worthy of a horror movie. Kaiju remains everywhere. An altar. Manacles and chains. Rusted knives. And most disturbingly of all, a set of complete dossiers on all the currently living Rangers: the Wei Tang Clan, Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky, Hercules Hansen, Raleigh Becket, Mako Mori, and Charles Hansen.

During interrogation, one of the BuenaKai members cracks.

“It was either the Mori girl or the younger Hansen,” he finally admits. “The Leader figured, one of ‘em’s still gotta have the v-card. The Hansen kid was just easier to get to.”

If the police allow Herc a few minutes alone with the suspect, it certainly doesn’t make its way into the official reports.

The newspapers are all over the arrest. People clamor for something to be done. _They wanted to kill our heroes!_ is the outraged cry.

The BuenaKai, who were once seen as mere superstitious bumpkins, are suddenly viewed the world over as dangerous. Terrorist potential, the American government says.

They are disbanded, their leaders arrested. Their followers are scattered to the wind. The UN in particular comes down hard on the Chinese government for allowing such a movement to flourish in their midst. In recompense, they ensure the PPDC that they’ll take care of everything, that there is no longer reason to worry about the BuenaKai.

Marshal Stacker Pentecost does not confirm nor deny having to do anything with the government’s very sudden cooperation.

Herc appreciates it anyway.  

  


**+1. Raleigh Becket**

When Chuck is released from medbay, Raleigh is waiting for him.

“I’m not some delicate fuckin’ princess, you don’t have to escort me back to my room,” Chuck snaps. “‘Sides, the Marshal had those nutjobs locked up, right? I’ll be fine.”

Raleigh shrugs. “Humor me.”

“Whatever.”

They walk together back to Chuck’s quarters in silence. Raleigh tries his best not to baby Chuck, but he can’t help it. He opens doors and ushers Chuck through them, makes sure that passersby don’t get too close or bump into him, and, when they pass the mess, he offers to get Chuck something to eat.

Miraculously, Chuck manages to check his temper until they reach his room.

Knowing that doing so is pretty much tantamount to lighting a pile of dynamite, Raleigh closes the door.

“What the _fuck_ , Raleigh?” Chuck rages, tossing his things down onto the bed. “What was that all about?”

“I just--”

“Look, if this is all about--” Chuck stops and begins pacing, repeatedly running his fingers through his already messy hair. “I know you lot know,” he says, accusingly.

Raleigh realizes that a large part of being in love with Chuck Hansen involves decoding his anger-babble, the convoluted mess of words that spill forth when Chuck is pissed. It’s a skill. If they ever decide to reopen the Academy, they should teach a class in it. “Know about what?” Raleigh asks, patiently.

“About, you know.” Chuck motions helplessly at the bed. “Me still being a…” He blushes so hard, Raleigh’s almost afraid that he’s gonna go supernova.

“Don’t worry,” says Raleigh quietly. “They made sure that bit didn’t reach the media.” A sardonic smile curls his lips. “Your secret’s safe with us.”  

“I know you think you’re being all protective and shit,” Chuck says, jaw set in a harsh line, his shoulders and back all straight lines that would make any military man proud, “but all you’re being is damn annoying. Nothing’s changed. I could still wipe the floor with any of you, and don’t you forget it. So you can take your _protective_ and shove it right up your arse.”

The other part of being in love with Chuck Hansen, Raleigh decides, is learning how to resist the urge to punch stupid assholes in their faces. “What is it with people thinking I give a flying _fuck_ about your virginity?” he snaps. “You could be as celibate as the Pope or you could have slept with Striker’s entire J-tech crew.  _I don’t care about that._ I’m not here because I think you somehow can’t take care of yourself anymore.”

The fury on Chuck’s face lets up, but only the teensiest bit.

“I’m here because you got hurt,” Raleigh continues. He knows he’s going to live forever with the memory of Chuck lying prone and out cold in a hospital bed, pale and haggard, looking far too _dead_ for Raleigh’s ease of mind. “I worry. And I…” Raleigh trails off, swallows nervously. What was it that Mako always liked to say? That British adage she picked up from Pentecost? In for a penny, in for a pound. “I care. About _you_ ,” he finishes.

Chuck’s jaw doesn’t drop. It’s a near thing though.

There is a moment of silence, heavy with meaning. Finally, Chuck lets out an angry huff of breath and surges forward. Before Raleigh can brace himself for what he’s sure is going to be a fist to the face, he suddenly has an armful of squirmy Ranger, and warm lips on his own.

It takes some time to sink in. But when it does, Raleigh more than enthusiastically responds.

Chuck kisses the way he fights, hard and high and there all at once. Raleigh coaxes him down, urging him into something slower, softer, sweeter. He brings his hands up to cup Chuck’s face, thumbs gently brushing against his cheekbones. Chuck clutches at Raleigh’s shirt, letting out a soft half-moan, half-sigh when Raleigh gently slips his tongue past Chuck’s lips. Raleigh takes his time exploring the warmth of Chuck’s mouth, slowly moving one hand from Chuck’s face to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair and gripping tightly. By the time Raleigh pulls back, Chuck is a gooey, blissed out mess with a-- _hello_ \--a not-too-shabby erection pressing against his thigh.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” says Raleigh, smiling at the shell-shocked look on Chuck’s face. “Beat me to the punch there. Guess I really am a washed-up old has-been, huh?”

Chuck’s dimples make an appearance, and they’re so adorable that Raleigh really has to kiss him again.

And then, lightning-quick, the mood of the kiss changes.

Chuck pulls them over to the bed, fingers curled tight in Raleigh’s shirt. He breaks the kiss when the backs of his legs bump into the bed frame. Chuck allows himself to collapse on the mattress, propping himself up on the mattress and looking up at Raleigh with a smug smirk. “Now’s as good a time as any, I reckon,” he says.

“For what?” asks Raleigh, realizing as soon as the words leave his mouth what a stupid question that is.

Chuck rolls his eyes. “Don’t be such a moron,” he advises, then pulls Raleigh down on top of him.

“Well,” says Raleigh, as he begins divesting Chuck of his clothing, “it’s a good way to make sure the BuenaKai don’t come after you again.”

Chuck’s answering laugh echoes around the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> With regards to the Kaidanovskys' endearments for each other: I have a Russian boss who I overheard on the telephone one day saying, "Goodbye, _kotyonok_ ," and when I went to bring her coffee I asked her what it meant. She said she and her husband call each other _kotyonok_ and _myshka_ which means kitten and little mouse, respectively. I thought it'd be cute if the Kaidanovskys did that. :) 
> 
> During Mako's POV, she makes reference to something called 'privilege'. I was in military school for a while (before dropping out, ehehehe) and this is what we called those weekends when we were allowed to leave the campus compound, go to malls or bars or clubs, etc. etc. I don't know if this is what other military schools call it though, so if anybody wants to leave a correction be my guest. :D
> 
> Also, Mako/Chuck friendship is my favorite thing ever.


End file.
